


Heat

by Viktaruuu112



Series: Daddy Issues [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lotor, Daddy Shiro, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Keith is in heat, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega's first heat, Polyamory, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, just pick him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: “Shiro…” Keith looks like he’s finally seeing Shiro for the first time that day. “Fuck.. what’s wrong with me?” air leaves him in heavy, panting gasps, “I feel weird… fuck, I’m still hard.”Foursome Keith/Shiro/Lotor/Matt!   Keith is overcome by his first heat





	Heat

Matt pulls a fresh t-shirt over his head and changes into a pair of workout pants so he can go for a rare morning run. He kissed Keith briefly when they both woke before he slipped out of bed. His pair of sleep clothes hits the floor at his feet. Before he can put his ear buds in, a tiny voice beckons him. 

“Matt… can I… have that shirt…?”

He tiptoes to the bed where Keith props himself on an elbow, “Which one?”

“The one you were wearing…”

“Um…?”

He’s given a blank stare.

“I guess?”

Keith holds out a grabby hand.

“Right now? I mean, I can wash it first.”

Keith blinks rapidly for a second and rubs a palm over his eye. His brows pull together, “No, it’s fine, nevermind.”

But when he comes back sweaty and parched from his morning run, Shiro and Keith are silently wrapped around each other and his pj’s are gone from the hamper.

 

-

Shiro can’t find his sweatpants.

He searches their bedroom and the laundry room next, wondering if they got left in the bottom of the machine by accident but comes up empty. Pidge walks in, acting like she’s lost something as well.

“Have you guys seen my white blanket? I thought I left it on the couch last night. Actually, the pillows are gone too.”

-

 

They’re having a lazy evening together, resting in the cool sheets of their bed. Matt’s laying with his stomach pressed into Shiro’s lap. Shiro leans down to kiss him every once in a while as they dwadle on their devices. 

Noises of conversation and giggles pepper their evening. Occasionally Keith will nuzzle into Shiro’s shoulder, share a kiss with either, or both of them. 

Shiro kisses Keith’s forehead under the hood of his jacket, zipped all the way up to his chin.

“You cold, baby?”

“Mmm.. yeah kinda, just feel kinda weird. Like a cold maybe. But I don’t actually feel sick? Maybe I’m coming down with The ‘Space Flu’ or something.” He mutters into the screen of his device, flipping through book titles but not finding anything super interesting.

“Don’t get me sick,” Matt knocks on the bed frame behind them.

“You know that’s not made of wood, right?”

“Yeah but, the evil spirits get what I mean anyway.”

Shiro squints at him and laughs a little, indulging him.

Keith gets an alert on the screen. He smiles when he sees who it’s from. 

Lotor:  
Hows my little Kitten?

Keith smiles into his phone, body curved inward around the device in hand, flush spreading over his cheeks. 

Keith:  
Missing you.

Shiro watches him, interested in the curve of his lips, “What’s got you smiling?” Shiro kisses his temple.

Keith closes his eyes, burying his face into Shiro’s neck, “It’s Lotor,” he mutters quietly, “He’s still on the mission.”

Another alert brings the device to his face. 

Lotor:  
I'll be back before you know it.

Keith:  
When is that?

Lotor:  
There’s no way to tell… as soon as I can.

Keith knows how it is, the mission’s done when the mission’s done. Sometimes there are complications and new plans to be formed. 

Matt rubs a thumb over Keith’s arm just above his elbow lazily. They knew he missed the Alpha and waited for his return. Keith sighs and steals a quietly flustered kiss from both of them before he replies and settles onto the pillow under him.

Keith:  
Be safe.

 

-

 

Shiro wakes up to a completely restless husband. Keith is whimpering in his sleep, grunting as he tosses and turns, rutting his hips slowly into the sheets.

“Hey,” Shiro whispers, pulling him into his arms, careful not to wake their boyfriend.

“You’re alright, babe.”

Keith is warm. Extremely warm actually. Shiro takes the blanket off him and unzips his jacket, splaying it open and pulls his shirt up his torso so he can get some cool air on his skin. He’s sweating underneath the layers of fabric.

“Babe… I think you have a fever.” He prods until the jacket slips from his wrists.

“Mm? -m ok. -M sleepy, Shiro.”

He lets him rest in his arms, slightly fascinated by the erection pressing into his leg. But he calms himself and pulls the blanket down so Keith can cool down. He drifts slowly back into that heavy haze of sleep when Keith whimpers again and presses against Shiro’s thigh.

“Fuck me,” Keith whimpers quietly against his neck, “Shiro… Please.”

Shiro stirs, watching to see if Matt was disturbed by the movement of the bed. He isn’t, so he turns back to Keith and appraises him before giving into his whimpering husband. He feels himself harden with full disregard to the heavy pull of sleep. He’s always been a sucker for begging.

He pulls his cock from his shorts and strokes himself firm, wrapping a hand around Keith’s shoulder, pushing him to face the wall.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” 

The anticipation has Keith hissing almost silently through his teeth, quietly writhing against the sheets.

“Get yourself ready for me,” He commands and teases the edge of Keith’s pants, encouraging them down his hips.

Keith sucks two fingers into his mouth before reaching behind himself and wastes no time plunging them into his ass. He groans way too loud and long to be appropriate for the hour and Shiro covers his mouth, trapping any other sounds from escaping and waking Matt. Which although it would be hot to be caught secretly fucking Keith beside him, the implications of waking him would mean a whole ordeal of them fucking each other until the sun came up. Not that he would mind, but they really needed sleep. Shiro wanted to make this quick.

He bit Keith’s shoulder when the tingling feeling of a good stroke moved over his cock and whispered hot into his ear, “Let me in, baby.”

Keith groaned through is nose and pulled his hand free, pushing his hips back so Shiro could push in easily.

He does with absolutely no resistance. His brow tightens from the rush of heat over his cock. He’s trying his best to stay quiet, but the way Keith is pushing back onto him is already driving him wild, closer to the edge. Shiro swallows down a groan of his own and finds a slow, steady rhythm to fuck Keith, pulling musical satisfaction from his lungs.

“Shh, baby, you’re too loud,” his voice is barely audible over the sound of them sliding against the sheets.

Keith tenses and grips his cock, pumping it quicker than Shiro can fuck him. They’re lost in the steady rhythm of each other until they’ve completely given themselves away.

“...Mmm? What the… are you fucking?”

Matt wakes just as Shiro comes inside Keith, pushing deep into him to ride out his high. He droops, laughing quietly over Keith’s shoulder and shoves into Keith one last time before watching him spurt over his hand, groaning long, muffled into the pillow.

“Sorry, Matt. We tried not to wake you.”

“Didn’t try hard enough I see.” 

Shiro bites his lip when he turns to find Matt pushing his pants down just enough to free his cock and strokes it. His head falls back into the pillow as he closes his eyes from the feeling. He kisses the back of Keith’s neck and watches the happy flutter of closed lashes.

He pulls out of Keith and turns to Matt, “Come here.” He easily tugs Matt up to straddle him and shimmies himself down so he can take Matt’s cock into his mouth.

Matt almost buckles from the hot breath over his cock when Shiro mutters, “Fuck into me,” and he thrusts.

Shiro’s wonderful at taking his cock. He keeps it shallow, letting the swirl of tongue send waves of hot pleasure up and over his abdomen.

“Sorry we woke you,” Shiro whispers after he pulls off for a moment.

“Why are you still whispering?”

“Keith…”

“Oh, trust me, he’s not bothered,”

Shiro looks over at Keith who already has a hand around his cock again, eyeing them with great interest.

“Well, bothered, yes but- ah!” Matt exclaims when Shiro sucks him down again.

When he’s giving them the obvious signs that he’s close;the shuddering breaths, the erratic stagger of his hips, Keith crawls beside Shiro and stills his thrusts with a hand on his abdomen, “Come on me.”

“Fuck,” Matt mutters under his breath and pulls out of Shiro’s welcoming mouth. Keith rids his shirt and sucks Matt into his mouth, giving a doe eyed look up to him from under his lashes. He gives a hard suck to the head and tongues at the vein right under the edge and flattens his tongue showing that he’s ready to receive.  
Matt pumps himself hard and aims, letting his cum spurt onto Keith’s face, landing on his tongue and cheeks. It’s dripping from his chin and he sucks the rest from his cock.

“Oh fuck, Keith. You look so hot… Jesus, wake me up more often.” He bends to lick a stripe up from his chin letting the cum smear salty and hot over his tongue. Shiro joins him in cleaning the sticky cum from his face and lips before they fall back down onto the pillows, cuddling close under the blankets.

 

Keith is extra lovey dovey at breakfast. Blushing at Shiro and Matt next to him, giggling when they take bites of their food. He takes a piece of strawberry and feeds it to Shiro, face heating up from the feel of lips on his finger. And he can’t really stay awake. After accidentally falling asleep at the table for a short moment, he climbs into Shiro’s lap and straddles him, cheek falling on his shoulder and passes out.

“Do you have anything similar to tylenol? I’m pretty sure Keith is getting sick. He’s probably got a fever.”

Coran stands, gathering his dishes, “I’m pretty sure we do, I’ll check our medical supplies.”

“I can make him some soup!” Hunk offers, taking another fluffy golden pancake onto his plate.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

-

 

Not only does Keith have a fever, he can’t think straight.

They send him to bed with the steaming soup, but he doesn’t touch it. He cringes away finding aversion to the boiling bowl. “It’s too hot,” he actually whines, “I want ice cream.”

“Ice cream? I thought you hated ice cream.” Shiro laughs at him. Then only time Keith will eat the stuff if when it’s strawberry flavored, and it has to be a damn good.

“Please?” Keith almost cries into Shiro’s shirt acting uncharacteristically childish.

“Keith you’re acting drunk or something. Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine…” Keith clears his throat, pushing his hair back away from his face. His eyes clear up, the haze of fever lifting, “I'm- I just, really want a cold shower.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“I’m ok babe, I know how to make it to the shower-” But it’s comical, because he runs straight into the wall.

As much as it hurts to watch him go, he knows Keith will throw a fit if he follows him, so Shiro occupies himself with a book until he realizes how much time has passed.

Shiro has to look for him when he doesn’t find him in the communal bathroom. He almost panics before finally finding him sitting outside Lotor’s door. He’s breathing deep and slow, forehead pushed against the door, deliriously muttering, “Alpha... alpha. Where is he?” 

He slides up next to him, kneeling on the floor, “Hey, baby,” Keith’s skin is fire and he’s palming himself. 

Oh shit.

Shiro realizes he needs Lotor just as much as Keith does, though not for the same reason.

“Lotor’s on a mission.. He might be back tomorrow?” Shiro wracks his brain trying to think of what to do. Keith’s hand rubbing over an obvious erection makes him swallow down a hot needy feeling. And he tries not to freeze up when he eyes the huge wet spot on his pants.

“Ok… Ok… tomorrow.” But he doesn’t move, only presses his cheek harder against the coolness of the door.

Shiro picks him up princess style and carries him back to their room. His skin is fire. And he’s starting to smell like some kind of hot dessert. Shiro holds his breath when he recognizes the scent; Keith is molten chocolate lava cake covered in a heaping scoop of melty french vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. He groans from the enticing craving of his favorite dessert. They’ve yet to come across any chocolate in space and Shiro’s considering eating Keith whole.

He almost drops him from the erratic squirming in his arms. He sets him down and readjusts, picking Keith back up with legs around the waist this time. It takes Shiro a lot longer to get their bedroom door open because Keith’s crying and rubbing against him, rutting his cock on whatever he can make contact with. 

When they get to the room, he settles on the bed, and the speed at which he pulls off his clothes is lightning. He pants as he strokes himself, back curved over the sheets.

Shiro’s head is spinning at the display. Keith sticks two fingers in his ass and pushes hard into himself, unable to control his impulse for more. Shiro replaces Keith’s hand between his cheeks and presses two fingers into him, nudging his prostate as he thrusts quickly. He holds him as he comes, letting him find a quick release.

Keith clears from the heat a little, the fog lifting off of him.

“Shiro…” he looks like he’s finally seeing Shiro for the first time that day. “Fuck.. what’s wrong with me?” Air leaves him in heavy, panting gasps, “I feel weird… fuck, I’m still hard.”

Shiro tries to console him in his arms, rubbing over his back, but Keith moans with every touch and latches firmly onto him, rutting hungrily into Shiro’s leg until he comes again. The wave crashing over him fizzles out. His body rests against Shiro’s chest as he catches his breath and falls into a heavy sleep.

Shiro leans in close when he hears Keith snoring. He's never been one to snore, with a smile he decides it sounds more like a gentle purring. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen and rubs his head like a cat. Keith nuzzles against him, and the adorable vibrations lull them to sleep.

Hours later Keith wakes in a panic and peels himself from Shiro’s hold. 

“Alpha!” his eyes are blurred, “He’s home! He’s here, in the castle.”

“Keith, baby, he’s not back yet.” Shiro rubs his back and kisses his shoulder.

Keith stares at him, eyes glazed, looking childlike and dangerously determined, “No. He’s here,” he sniffs the air heavily and whines, “I can smell him.”

“It’s the middle of the night, baby.”

With graceful agility, he tears himself from Shiro’s grasp and opens the drawer compartments hidden under the bed frame. He grabs an armful of fabric and throws it onto the bed in front of him making a large pile to sort through. He tugs Shiro from the blankets with scary strength, “Move, I need the bed.” The dark violet marble of Keith’s eyes fade in and out of focus.

“What? Why did you steal Pidge’s blanket?!” Keith ignores him, “Are those my sweatpants?”

Keith is throwing the different pieces of clothing onto the comforter, Pidge’s white blanket, Matt’s pajamas. He pulls pillows from the closet and throws them in the pile too before darting back and arranging them as fast as he can.

“Keith! What the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t know!” Keith looks like he’s about to cry, “Just… Make it look pretty!”

Shiro grabs a crooked pillow closest to him to straighten it but his hand is swatted away.

“Not that one! It’s perfect!” his face is a fevered blush.

“Keith.. Just tell me why you’re putting dirty laundry all over the bed?” Shiro doesn’t know what to do, he’s panicking under the pressure. He presses hands to his face and takes a different approach when Keith presses his lips tight, forcefully holding in tears.

“Baby. I-I’m sorry. You’re doing great, it’s... starting to look very nice.”

Keith blushes hard, eyebrows upturning happily under the praise. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he finally feels like Keith isn’t going to throw him from the room.

He works quickly, arranging everything into a comfy circle on the bed, smoothing down fabric, bunching it together in different places, pushing the pillows against the wall at the edge to make the circle bigger. He smooths the sheet underneath and straightens the blanket under all the pieces of cloth.

“It’s not enough…. Oh no…” Keith buries his head in hands. “Fuck it. Whatever.”

“Enough for what?” Shiro tries not to sound exasperated, but he’s confused as hell. He’d really like to know what fuck is going on. Before, he thought Keith was just horny. Usually, his thirst subsided after he came a few times. And THIS was just straight up bizarre. But it was almost impossible to talk Keith in or out of anything if his mind was made up. And whatever had him by the reigns clouded his thoughts, steering him on a one track mind.

He pulls on a pair of shorts and jumps to the door before darting out as fast as he can. 

Shiro runs after him. “Keith, baby.” He can’t help but giggle at what’s overcome his husband, “Can you slow down at least?”

Keith’s running and wobbles when he rounds the corner to Lotor’s room and sprints the rest of the way sliding in his socks when he gets close to his destination. He knocks at the door but there’s no answer. With disappointment, he slides down onto the floor, letting the cool surface of the tile press into his skin. He paws loosely at the lock and with his other hand claws at the space under the door, “Lotor… are you back?” He breathes deeply through his nose and his puppy eyes close, “Alpha…” he whimpers.

Shiro sits with him and scratches his back in the hallway, content to wait with him in hopes that he’ll come to his senses. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

They sit for a while until Keith’s head perks up at the tiny sound of footsteps. Lotor approaches them slowly, shirtless, towel wrapped behind his neck, hair damp and dripping over his shoulder, staring nonchalantly into the screen of a device in his hand.

Shiro feels like he’s been slapped in the face when an overwhelming scent enters his nose. Keith is glowing red, oozing the tangible scent of ‘please, fuck me.’ He tries not to groan.

“Alpha!” Keith moves from the floor and runs the rest of the way to Lotor, pressing around him in a tight hug. He nuzzles his chest. “I knew you were home.”

Lotor laughs lightly and hugs him back smiling. He sees Shiro red faced still on the floor and scents the air. His eyes widen and he pulls Keith away from him to study his appearance. Flushed face, glazed eyes, wet lips. His hot scent tries to wrangle him into taking ownership, he tries to separate himself from the feeling and holds his breath, finding Shiro’s eyes looking just as hungry as he feels. 

“I didn’t think it would actually happen.”

“Do you really think…? Is that what this is?”

Shiro gets up and walks over to them calmly in contrast to the desire to drag Keith to their room and fuck him senseless. Even after coming, Keith was still needier than he’d ever seen him, and now Shiro was reflecting the same feeling. He guessed it was something hardwired in Keith’s biology to tell his partners what he needed even if he wasn’t able to say it himself.

“Can you help me with him? I know you must be exhausted but… He’s been asking about you for days.”

“Of course,” Lotor looks sweet, “Omega’s first heats are special. I’d be honored to walk you through it.”

 

Lotor picks Keith up easily and walks with Shiro back to their room. He talks quietly as he pulls a light hand through Keith’s hair. “You’ll need to get water and food for a few days. He won’t be able to do much for himself, you don’t want him to get dehydrated or malnourished. Also get some clean towels handy, clean clothes. We’ll need to make sure he can keep cool, he’s already burning up.”

Keith has buried his face in Lotor’s neck, purring heavily against him. Lotor cries out when Keith finds a scent gland on his neck and takes to sucking on it, moaning with no care at how loud he’s being. 

“Shit.” Lotor pulls him from his neck, “You need to behave for just a moment, Kitten.” he tries to weave authority in his voice, but his face is a rich purple under his cheeks. With their eyes locked together in defiance, Keith reaches his arm straight between his legs and down, searching for Lotor’s half-hard cock and finds it, pressing into him and griping it in hand before Lotor moves to set him down with a look of warning. 

“No! No, I’ll be good, I swear…” 

“Just close your eyes and relax for a moment, we’re almost there. Pretend you’re sleeping.” He suggests as he rearranges Keith in his hold.

“Was he always this clingy?” He whispers to Shiro and their laughs fill the hall.

When they reach the room, Shiro calls Matt and asks him to round up the supplies they need and asks for any extra blankets he can spare.

Keith cries against Lotor and grinds into his leg, “Please… fuck me, fuck me, Daddy. Please, I want it.”

“Shh,” the alpha caresses his face, wiping a stray tear, pushing hot hair from his forehead and runs his nails through the strands, “You’re ok, Kitten. Hey, why don’t you show me your nest? I bet you worked really hard on it.”

“Nest?” Shiro asks but is responded to with a silent finger against lips, Lotor telling him to silently watch.

With excitement, Keith wiggles from his grasp and pulls him to the bed by his hand, jumping lightly into the circle of cloth he arranged, "Look how pretty I made it." Keith’s hands trail over a few pieces of fabric that need smoothing.

Oh.

“It’s lovely. Can I join you?”

Keith nods, letting Lotor tentatively climb over the edge, careful not to dislodge any of the precisely placed items.

He beckons for Shiro to come over, laying a light hand on his shoulder and leans in, “I need to make sure I have permission to fuck your husband. With his behavior things might escalate very quickly.”

Shiro blushes and looks at Keith who’s gripping Lotor’s waist and purring into him, “Yes. Please. I don’t know how to handle him like this.”

“Mmm, thank you,” Lotor kisses his cheek before eyeing him, chin tilted up, “Can I kiss you?”

Shiro grins and leans into him, opening his mouth against the alpha, letting Keith’s hungry whimpers make a melody behind the music of their lips. Shiro feels pity for his poor husband, if Lotor can make him feel this overtaken just from the feel of his lips, he’s wondering what his pheromones are doing to Keith.

Shiro loses the feel of Lotor’s mouth when the alpha buckles, losing his balance on the bed because Keith, being impatient, took it upon himself to slip his cock from its confines and suck it down his throat.

Lotor hardens quickly on his tongue and curses, pulling him off slowly.

Keith whines, “Fuck me alpha. Please? I’ll be pretty for you. It'll feel really good. I’ll make you come.”

Lotor lays him down on a pillow and caresses his arms, “Shh, it’s ok, Kitten. Don’t worry, your alpha will take care of you, I promise.”

He turns back to Shiro, “Make sure you can calm him quietly. At times he’ll be frantic, try playing with his hair, rubbing his back or whatever it is that he likes. It’s possible that he’ll get very frustrated with you but don’t take it personal. Make sure he drinks water and gets something to eat every few hours. Bathroom breaks, lukewarm baths, cool damp towels for the forehead is good too. It’ll be a few days. Maybe a week.”

“A week? Are you serious?”

“I don’t know, it’s his first heat. His body’s not used to it, I don’t know how he’ll react.”

“Ok. I’ll.. um.. I’ll go help Matt with getting some supplies.”

“I suggest you don’t leave, he’ll want you.”

“This is… wow.” He watches Keith rid himself of clothing, fanning himself to get air and wraps his hand around his cock, hanging his head with satisfaction, “This is... An Event.”

Lotor spoons Shiro from behind, laying them down so Shiro and Keith face each other. He takes time showing him how and where to touch lightly with his hands so Keith doesn't get too overwhelmed, but still has the comfort of touch. Since there’s going to be so much vigorous interaction, he’s trying to stave off long enough so a few of the more intense waves fall over Keith before he can get exhausted. He showers Shiro’s neck with slow kisses and little lazy bites, encouraging his hand down between Keith’s legs.

Keith whines happily and grips his hands in Shiro’s clothes so he can pull himself up and lick into his mouth. The pattern of kisses over his neck and lips, the heat of being stuck between the two men, the ghost of breath over his skin, it’s too much. He’s melting. He slips out of his pants and pulls Keith into his hand so he can rub their cocks together, finally giving in to the hungry pulsing he’s been hiding. He thrusts his hips slowly, letting his cock slip between the pressure of his thumb and Keith’s unrelenting erection.

Lotor whispers over his neck sending chills down his limbs and straight into his cock, “You’re doing so well. Mm, you deserve it. You’ve been so good for your little omega. So patient for him. Does it feel good?”

“Oh.. fuck. Yes… Keith.” Keith pants under his hand, too close to the edge to mind the volume of his breath.

Shiro stutters and comes fast into hand, pulling off and flicks his wrist around Keith’s cock, thumb swiping along the underside and up over the head until he comes hard, sobbing in pleasure.

“Mmm, Daddy,” Keith grabs his hand and licks their cum from his fingers, sucking them deep into his mouth, biting off globs and opens his mouth to show Shiro what he’s collected on his tongue before swallowing it down.

Even Lotor’s having a hard time with the display, he presses hungrily against Shiro’s ass and patiently watches them through the curtain of his own arousal.

Soon they fall into a steady rhythm of quiet breathing. Lotor doesn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he stirs from a light knock on the door.

Quick in hopes the sound doesn’t disturb them, Lotor struggles out of the well-made nest, minding his recent injuries from the mission and softly opens the door.

Matt’s dropping off supplies and his eyes grow wide when he smells the room.

“What… is..? Isn’t Keith… sick? It smells, wow. Really good.” He clears his throat and tries to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“He’s in heat.”

“Heat?! Like.. a cat? Shiro didn’t tell me that on the phone!”

Lotor shushes him and takes a few things from his arms, ushering him into the room.

He nods his head at the two of them sleeping and sets down a small package of water bottles on the ground. 

“He’s finally calmed down,” Lotor whispers to him, arranging supplies of meal replacement bars, little boxes of juice and washed fruit in zipped plastic bags “God, that boy’s a mess,” but he smiles fondly.

Keith stirs under the sheets, whining low through his nose and Matt gulps uncomfortably, shifting the waistband of his pants.

Even in the low light, Lotor doesn't miss the movement.

“Do you want me to get you off too?” he winks.

While seriously considering, Matt gives him a dead stare. But Shiro wakes to Keith moving his large hands to grope over his ass and it’s really distracting.

“Lotor,” Keith, a clearer voice than he’s heard all evening calls him over.

“Maybe later,” Matt evades. Before he leaves, the alpha thanks him for the supplies. It’s going to be a ‘long week.’

-

When Keith wakes again, it’s with a fire. Begging, pleading words tumble from his lips as he claws onto Shiro in the darkness. “Please, I’ll be good, just fuck me. Please. Please, fuck me Daddy. I want it so bad. Please, I need it.”

He jerks Shiro’s pants down and wraps his mouth around his cock, swallowing it down his throat a few quick times before removing himself and turning around to present his ass. Hole leaking slick, ready to be filled.

Shiro sits up and tries to soothe him with sweet caresses to his lower back.

“NO! I don’t want you to calm me down. Shiro, I need you to fuck me. Hard. Please. Right now. Please. I need it,” He cries into the sheets, burning from the deep embarrassment that comes along with begging but gasps in cool ecstasy when Shiro spreads his cheeks and presses his cock into his hole without warning.

The feeling of being given into is a rush of its own, and Shiro doesn’t hold back. “Oh, fuck. Yes. Yes, Daddy. Use me, fuck me hard.”

Shiro grips his hips and pulls out, letting the tight slide press pleasure over his cock before sinking back in deep.

“Stop teasing me, please. Please.”

“Baby, you’re so tight. You’re going to make me come too soon if I go fast.”

“I don’t care. I don't care. Please. Shiro, I feel like I’m dying.”

Lotor rolls over, fully awake now and strokes himself, ready to jump in as soon as Shiro’s hips falter. He nods giving him the go-ahead and watches Shiro fuck into him, pushing words of satisfaction out of his lover.

Drool drips like thick honey from Keith’s lips as he’s rammed into, brow knitted in deep satisfaction from every thrust. Keening when Shiro angles his hips just right and brushes over his prostate. His thumbs dig deeper into his cheeks, bruising the skin there, spreading him apart, slipping in and out of that tight muscle.

It’s too fast. Shiro comes quickly like he feared he would and leans over Keith to stroke his erection. But Keith growls in frustration, wiping his eyes.

“It’s not enough. Fuck…”

Lotor takes Shiro by the jaw, kisses him once and chivalrously takes his place behind the omega. His voice is sweet vanilla, “Can I fuck you, little Kitten?”

“Please! Please, yes. Fuck me, Alpha! Knot me. Fill me.”

He pulls Keith’s hips up higher into a position unfavorable for Keith’s balance. His back bends concave before Lotor presses in, soothing Keith to relax under his palms. His muscles clench in anticipation before he’s allowed to sink in all the way to the hilt. Lotor’s cock stretches him completely, filling him the way he desires. He growls in satisfaction from the hungry whimpers Keith spills for him over loose lips and thrusts into him with force.

“You’ve been so good, Kitten. So patient.” He speaks lightly over hungry noises and Keith floods the room with a delicious fragrance of delight for him. Lotor pushes back with his own scent of overwhelming pleasure and pure passion. Keith moans for him.

“Alpha… Alpha, so good… feels so good.” he meets every one of Lotor’s thrusts and groans happily when the base of his cock begins its stretch against his rim.

Lotor runs the palm of his hand up the inside of Keith’s thigh through a stream of wetness and reaches around to wrap the hand around his cock, jerking his fist in spurts over his slick erection. Pleasure floods him and his muscles squeeze tighter around Lotor’s cock. 

“Mmm, my alpha. Knot me, please. I need it.”

“God, you are tight aren’t you?”

His head falls back for a moment taking in the sensations, mouth hanging open as he thrusts, hungry for the swell of his knot. He’s ready to burst. His hair tickles the skin on his omega as he leans down over him taking his small hips into his hands. Brushing over Keith’s prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, little kitten you feel so good.” He lets his forehead touch Keith’s spine and rams in harder, soaking up the happy humming he’s given. He’s teetering on the familiar edge of orgasm before he rams into Keith one last time locking himself inside, spurting hot cum into his hole.

Keith sounds like he gets the first real satisfying breath of air he’s needed for hours and sobs from the pleasure. His hand grips hard over his cock and he comes with blinding force onto the sheets below him. The swell inside of him is severe, almost unbearable, but screaming intense pleasure. His cock spurts, tendrils of white dripping down his fingers and his chest hits the bed.

Though he’s exhausted form the vigor of his movements, Lotor picks him up and presses him flush to his body before laying them on their sides so they can relax and catch their breath while his knot shrinks.

But for some reason it takes a long time, and Shiro can’t resist the draw to Keith’s cock. He wraps his lips around it hungrily taking the residue of cum into his mouth. Keith hardens again almost instantly, gripping Shiro’s hair in his hot fingers. 

“Shiro, please. Yes. Fuck yes.” His mouth hangs open over a soft pillow.

Lotor finds one of Keith’s nipples under his fingers and plays with it, biting tiny marks into his neck over his scent gland and swivels his hips into him. His knot is still firm, and Keith responds well to the hard nudging feeling inside of him.

The air around them swirls ‘yes, yes, yes’ and he buckles against Lotor’s chest. His mouth hangs open around the overwhelmed moan that rips from his chest and comes hard down Shiro’s throat.

 

It’s a few hours before Keith wakes them again. Somehow, he had just enough sense left in his heat-wracked brain to turn the air in the room down to an extremely cold temperature and lay naked in the middle of the bed between the two men. 

Lotor stirs to his cock being covered in kitten licks, tiny sucks over the head, an enticing bite to the base where his knot swells, long waves tickling his hip.  
When he opens his eyes, he gulps nervously at what he sees. Shiro, the poor man, is covered in a sheen of sweat. The lack of expression on his face and the rasp of air that slips out of his throat reads absolute exhaustion. Lotor eyes the man sucking him to hardness and gulps when he’s greeted with a sweet, sly voice. “Your turn.”

Sure, being an alpha gave him a much shorter refractory period, but after coming twice and being unable to satisfy Keith no matter how many orgasms they leached from him, he found himself completely wrung out and weary.

-

“Matt,” over the phone Shiro sounds like he’s dying, “Please. We need your help.”

“You ok, Shiro?” but he’s already slipping his shoes on and turning the lights off in his room.

“I’m fine it’s just, I think my dick’s gonna fall off,” he laughs quietly into the phone, “Keith is insatiable. This sounds really crude, but can you come fuck him please? We’re literally exhausted. And he’s still begging.”

Matt can hear it in the background, the small, quiet sobs.

“On my way.”

“I owe you my life.”

When Matt arrives, Shiro and Lotor change into loose clothing and slip from the room finding a quiet place to rest. They find their energy in crisp water and sweet juice.

“What are these things called?” Lotor eyes a small green piece of fruit in his hand, turning it to look at all sides.

“It’s a grape. Sometimes they’re purple too.”

“Hmm.. it looks like a jewel. But it’s squishy.” he pinches it lightly between his fingers.

Shiro takes it from his fingers and puts it lightly between his teeth before leaning in. Lotor takes the hint and grins wickedly before biting half of it from his mouth. Their lips glide slick together as he bites down letting the sweet juice fill his mouth.

They shower together. It’s nice being naked alone with him in a slightly sexually charged but non-sexual situation. It’s romantic the way Shiro scrapes his fingertips over his scalp and pulls suds through his long white hair. Lotor returns the favor, taking joy in the white fluff a the front of his hair.

“You would have made a great alpha where I come from.”

“Who’s to say I’m not?”

After a thoughtful moment, Lotor grabs his face and kisses him under the running water, “You’re right. You take wonderfully good care of him. Such a good alpha.” 

They head back to the room with damp hair and towels hung over their shoulders. It’s not like they’re even trying to be that quiet, but still they enter the room undetected. Matt looks like he’s close to losing his shit. He’s on his back wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt. Keith is insatiable, straddling him, using the strong muscle of his thighs to ride his cock.

“Yeah, do you like that, sweetheart?” Matt’s never used pet names with them before, but the word rolls off his tongue like elegant smoke, “You’re so fucking pretty, fucking yourself on my cock. Oh, fuck. I bet it feels so good, being fucked in your tight hole. Do you feel full? Do you want me to keep fucking you?” he sits up, stilling his motions, unaware the other men have found themselves back in the room. He flips Keith onto his back and pulls one of his legs over his shoulder, fucking deep into him in a wonderful rhythm. Not enough to jar him. Maybe he’s even teasing him a little with slower thrusts.

Keith is gurgling, crying out hot tears as he begs for him. 

“Matt. Matt please, harder. Fuck me harder, please, I need it.”

“Hmm?” He leans down, taking to his lips, “What do you need sweetheart? I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Fuck me, you asshole! Harder!” Keith’s voice breaks him out of the power trip of fucking his needy boyfriend and he releases a husky breath. He takes Keith’s cock in hand, stroking as he fucks into him forcefully, pulling the noises from his mouth.

They come at the same time, collapsing on each other, struggling to find breath in the hot room. Matt huffs and pulls out of him, giving Keith a kiss to the inside of his leg by his knee.

“Turn over.”

“Oh, thank god. You have so much more stamina.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re relentless,” his word drops off as he strokes himself enough that he’s firm enough to press into Keith, letting the pull of his tight muscle stimulate him back to full hardness. He’d always had a short refractory period, but never had such an incredible opportunity to use it.

Keith accepts him with the ghost of gratitude on his lips. He presses back with each thrust until Matt finds a steady rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Keith. How do you feel so fucking good?”

He squeezed his muscles tighter, pulling a quiet moan from the man behind him. 

“Harder,” he pants.

“Keith, you’ve been taking a lot. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“It’s actually difficult to hurt him. His body is prone to extremely quick healing,” Lotor’s voice ghosts over them as they still their motions, surprised to hear another voice in the room. “It’s a Galra thing.” He makes his way closer to the pair and runs a cool, damp cloth over the skin on Keith’s back and over the back of his neck before moving to the back of  
Matt’s neck. He hums in appreciation.

“Oh, please continue. We were enjoying the show.”

Keith watches over his shoulder, eyeing Shiro as he speaks, “Harder.”

With that, Matt shoves him down flush with the bed and uses the angle to aim at his prostate as he thrusts with force. Keith gurgles and shoves his head under a pillow, gripping his fingers pale around the edges. Shiro and Lotor are ready to jump in when they’re needed. Only breaking to feed Keith small bites of fruit and sips of water.  
Matt fucks him in different positions till he’s shooting blanks. Tears run down his face, drool drips over the pillow. Shiro’s there to soothe him. Lotor somehow knows how to bring him back when his mind goes somewhere else, breaking off into the cloud from how intense they’re fucking.

It’s hours before Keith finally collapses. Lotor and Matt leave for a short break and showers. Shiro musters the energy to carry him to the bath and sits with him while he runs bubbles through his hair and rinses cum and sweat from his skin. Keith relaxes into the tepid water, a relief from the intense heat that’s been boiling in his body. 

“Shiro.” His voice is sunshine, a cool happiness through the haze.

“I’m here.”

Keith smiles at him. His eyes are clearer than they’ve been in days.

“You okay, baby?”

Keith ponders the question and lightly runs a wet hand through his hair, “My ass hurts.”

They share a grin before laughing together, “I’ll make sure to kiss it better.”

It was supposed to come out as playful, sweet even, but Keith’s eyes haze. His tongue flicks out over his bottom lip, “Shiro… please.” 

And then came the begging.

Shiro eats him out, clean from his bath and watches as Keith writhes on his tongue. His hole is wonderfully stretched and gaping from Lotor knotting him. Falls in love with the curve of his hips, the rasp of his throat when he pushes his tongue inside, tasting his velvety walls. The shudder when Shiro bites down on his cheeks. Shiro sucks on the rim of muscle and watches as Keith comes onto the tile in the bathroom.

They arrive back in the room and Keith rests on the floor against the bed while Shiro carefully removes each piece of Keith’s nest from the bed, watching for any sign of hesitation.  
“Just get rid of it, it’s fine. I don’t even know why I did that anyway.” But there’s a look of sadness as Shiro pulls the rest of it off with the sheets and replaces the bedding with fresh linens. Shiro picks him up from the ground and kisses his lips, chaste in contrast to the things they’ve experienced.

When Lotor and Matt return to the room, Shiro and Keith open their arms for them. Sure the bed is crowded but somehow they manage in and out of sleep with legs draped over each other, fingers twined, faces nestled into necks. And later Keith eats up every one of them.

 

A total of five days pass before Keith finally cools out of the heat that plagued him. He’s playing on his device, a cherry red sucker in his mouth and sits against the wall. He’s already gone through the rest of the fruit and munched through a protein bar. Matt stirs from slumber to the tiny quiet sounds of the game pew pew-ing from his hands. Only his face is lit up in the darkness.

“Keith? You ok?”

Matt needs water desperately, his throat croaks. Shiro and Lotor wake next. The three of them stare at Keith like he’s grown horns. The sudden change in his demeanor from the days previous is a wild contrast.

He talks quietly around the candy in his cheek, “Morning. Yeah, I’m great. Hang on… I’ve been stuck on this level.” After a minute and a few more clicks on the device he fetches a water bottle and bring it back to the bed. 

The three of them share a look of contentment through the fatigue and collapse back into the bed. Matt’s arm shoots up to steal the water from Keith’s hand and can’t even find the energy to drink from it. He falls back to sleep with it cuddled to his chest.

Keith smiles at them as they melt back into sleep in the early morning hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
